Twisted
by AmberWolf1049
Summary: A twisted way of how Marie and Robin fall in love, Robert tries to take them apart, and what hardships will come. Lots of interesting things happen, finishing with a wonderful ending. Can their love break through the hard times? summary sucks. Rated M for later chapters. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted**

**AN: So, I know I should be working on the other stories, but this one popped up. So, if you haven't seen Secret of Moonacre, go watch it. If you have, some characters are going to be different. This is not chapter 0ne, just info on the main characters.**

**Marie Merryweather: 16 years old with red hair and blue eyes. Is 5'0 even. And is in love with Robin.**

**Robin De Noir(name is French, pronounced as 'dimwar'): 18 years old with brown hair and brown eyes. Is 6'2. and is in love with Marie.**

**Robert De Noir: 18 years old with brown hair and green eyes. Is 6'0 even. And is cousin to Robin.**

**So, I named this story Twisted, because it's a twisted way of how Marie and Robin fall in love, Robert tries to take them apart, and what hardships will come. Lots of interesting things happen, finishing with a wonderful ending. Rated M for later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**REAL FIRST CHAPTER**

**MARIE POV.**

**MARIE DREAM**

_'Run, don't stop he'll get you' that's what I thought as I ran in the woods. Soon after this thought past through my mind, I tripped._

_"AHHH!" I screamed as I fell. I landed on my face, rolling over to get up. But, the preson who had been chasing me stood over me. And I froze at who it was, "Robin." I whispered._

_He then started shaking me, not gently either. On a knee jerk reaction, I swung at him._

**End of dream**

"OWWW!" Robin cried out quietly as I punched him square in the jaw.

"It was all a dream," I whispered to myself.

"Wow Marie, what did I do?" Robin almost yelled.

"oh, god. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you, I-I-I didn't mean to." I stuttered as is started to cry.

_'I hit Robin.' _Was the only thought that pasted through my head.

**ROBIN POV**

I decided to give Marie a surprise visit using the secret passage she showed me bout a month ago. Knowing she was asleep when the passage door opened up, I quietly went over to Marie.

"Robin." Marie whispered in her sleep.

Smiling, I slowly started to shake her awake, only to get punched in the jaw. Falling back with a small cry of pain, I started to get mad.

"It was all a dream," Marie whispered. Now I was officially confused, not mad though. That feeling left when I heard her whisper.

"Wow Marie, what did I do?" I asked, honestly wanting to know.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I-I-I didn't mean to." Marie stuttered out before she started to cry.

Getting up from the floor, I sat down next to her, pulling her close to my side, shushing her as I cradled her head against my chest. After about ten minutes of crying, she finally stopped , pulling away to wipe her eyes.

"I'm.." I didn't let her finish the sentence, I just pulled her back to me and laid back on the bed.

"Just go back to sleep, we will talk in the morning." I said as I myself closed my eyes to sleep.

**AN: I know, boring, but hey, it's a start. Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**ROBIN POV**

I woke up to the door opening. There are three possible people who could have opened it: Sir Benjamin, Miss. Heliotrope, or my older sister Loveday.

_"please let it be my sister." _I thought as I opened my eyes slowly.

"WHAT, IN THE MOONS NAME ARE YOU DOING IN MARIES ROOM?! LET ALONE HER BED!" Sir Benjamin boomed.

"Sir Benjamin, please quiet down, Marie has had a rough night." I pleaded quietly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT BOY?" Sir Benjamin boomed again.

"Uncle! Don't yell at Robin." Marie said softly, curling back up into a tight ball.

I was slightly angry now, not at Marie, but that stupid uncle of hers. IF I was to keep Marie safe, I'm going to have to get her out of here, maybe my tree house will be safer? I hope.

As the day went by, I planned out my kidnapping of Marie, as her uncle would so kindly put it. Now, all I have to do is find my moon princess. (yes, I said, "My moon princess.")

**MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! I now its short, but I had to finish it, cause I wont be putting up anymore chapters for about 17-35 days. Sorry. R&R Please.**


End file.
